Como se livrar de um vampiro apaixonado ADAP
by Dama mary potter
Summary: "Lembrem-se, garotas: o vampiro jovem é um predador por natureza. Alguns podem vê-las não apenas como parceiras, mas como presas..." Crescendo como morto-vivo: um guia para o vampiro adolescente sobre namoro, saúde e emoções, Cap.1
1. PRÓLOGO

**N/A: Oi, essa é a minha primeira fic. É uma adaptação do livro de Beth Fantaskey de mesmo nome, espero que gostem! E comentem!**

**Hoje eu só vou botar a introdução, mas se receber algumas reviews eu prometo postar o mais rápido possível!**

**Ah, só mais uma coisa: alguns personagens saíram muuuuuito igual, mas outros não tiveram nada a ver.**

**Bjinhus e inte!**

PRÓLOGO

Bella Swan levava uma vida tranqüila no interior da Pensilvânia e esperava ansiosamente pelo inicio do último ano escolar. Seus planos eram se formar e conseguir uma bolsa de estudos para a faculdade, ganhar a olimpíada de matemática e namorar o colega Jacob Black.

Mas aí um novo colega esquisitão (e muito gato) chamado Edward Volturi aparece do nada, dizendo que Bella pertence a realeza vampírica e lhe foi prometida em casamento para selar a união entre os clãs mais poderosos dos vampiros. E de repente Bella percebe que sua vida está prestes a virar as pernas para o ar.

Para completar, Edward fica hospedado na casa dela e faz tudo para conquistá-la e atrapalhar seu flerte com Jacob. Com a desculpa de que está fazendo intercâmbio, ele gruda em Bella na escola e humilha todos os outros alunos da literatura. O romeno esnobe e perfeitinho tira a garota do sério, mas logo começa a se encantar pelo estilo de vida local e a rever seus conceitos.

Bella, por sua vez, vivencia uma importante autodescoberta e sofre uma transformação física e psicológica, fazendo as pazes com o seu passado e chegando a uma encruzilhada: deve ignorar o pacto de casamento e tocar a sua vida simples ao lado da família e do namoradinho do colégio ou se abrir para uma experiência surreal e se unir a Edward por toda a eternidade?

**N/A: E ai? O que acharam? Comentem e digam se eu devo continuar!**

**Bjus e inte!**

**Dama.**


	2. CAPITULO 1

**N/A: Ain, que bom que vocês gostaram!**

**E eu ainda ganhei reviews! Respondendo:**

**Ana Krol: Que bom que você gosta de adaptações, tenho que confessar que eu também adoro! E ai está o capitulo, não precisa ficar ansiosa!**

**Elisa carlie cullen: Você me adicionou nos favoritos? Brigadinha, fiquei muito feliz!**

**: Ueba! Você apareceu! Pode deixar que eu vou em frente sim! E outra, talvez eu adapte mais uma coleção que eu tenho... ops, revelei meus futuros projetos! Bjus!**

**Bem, para essas três leitoras e aqueles que não comentaram eu dedico o próximo capitulo, mesmo que seja pequeno! Ah, e para quem está curioso, são 65 capitulos!**

**Capitulo 1**

Na primeira vez que o vi, uma névoa pesada e cinzenta parecia agarrar ao milharal, com faixas de neblina deslizando entre as plantas quase mortas. Era o inicio de uma manhã sombria e eu estava esperando o ônibus escolar para o primeiro dia de aula, cuidando da minha vida, parada no fim da estradinha de terra que liga a casa de fazenda onde moro à estrada principal que leva à cidade.

Eu pensava em quantas vezes, nos últimos 12 anos, tinha esperado aquele ônibus. Estava fazendo os cálculos de cabeça quando notei a presença dele.

Então, de repente, aquele trecho familiar de asfalto pareceu terrivelmente desolado.

Ele estava parado sob uma enorme faia que ficava do outro lado da estrada, os braços cruzados na frente do peito. Os galhos baixos e retorcidos da arvore se enroscavam em volta dele camuflando-o sob os ramos, folhas e sombras. Mesmo assim dava para ver que ele era alto e usava botas e um sobretudo escuro que parecia uma capa.

Senti um aperto no peito e engoli em seco. _Que tipo de pessoa fica parada debaixo de uma arvore, ao amanhecer, no meio do nada, usando uma capa preta?_

Ele deve ter percebido que eu o notei, porque se mexeu um pouco, como se decidisse se deveria ficar ou ir embora. Ou atravessar a estrada.

Eu nunca havia me tocado de como ficara vulnerável todas aquelas manhãs, esperando sozinha ali fora, mas, naquele momento, essa constatação me atingiu como um soco no estômago.

Percorri com os olhos toda a extensão da estrada, o coração martelando._ Cadê aquele ônibus idiota? E por que, afinal, meu pai precisa ser tão a favor do transporte coletivo? Pó que não posso ter um carro, como quase todo colega do ultimo ano do ensino médio? Mas, não, eu tinha que "compartilhar a viagem" para salvar o meio ambiente. Quando eu for seqüestrada pelo cara ameaçador que está debaixo da árvore, é capaz de papai insistir para que minha foto de desaparecida seja impressa apenas em papel reciclado._

Na preciosa fração de segundo que perdi sentindo raiva do meu pai, o estranho saiu de onde estava, debaixo da árvore, e se moveu na minha direção. E no momento exato em que o ônibus, graças a deus, surgiu no topo do morro uns 50 metros adiante, eu poderia jurar que o ouvi dizer "Antanasia".

_Meu antigo nome... O nome que recebi ao nascer, na Europa oriental, antes de ser adotada e trazida aos Estados Unidos, onde fui rebatizada como Bella Swan..._

Ou talvez eu estivesse ouvindo coisas, porque a palavra foi abafada pelo som de pneus sibilando no asfalto molhado, por engrenagens rangendo e pelo chiado da porta que o motorista, o velho senhor Newton, abria para mim._ Eu te amo, ônibus numero 23. _Nunca me senti tão feliz por entrar nele.

Com seu grunhido usual, "bom dia, Bells." o Sr. Newton engrenou o ônibus e eu fui cambaleando pelo corredor, enquanto procurava um lugar vazio ou um rosto amigo em meio aos passageiros sonolentos. Às vezes era um saco viver na zona rural da Pensilvânia. Os adolescentes da cidade ainda deviam estar dormindo àquela hora, na segurança de suas camas.

Encontrei um assento bem no fundo e me deixei cair, com um suspiro de alivio. Será que estava exagerando? Talvez eu estivesse imaginando coisas ou minha cabeça estivesse confusa de tanto assistir àquele programa sobre os bandidos mais procurados do país. Ou, talvez, o estranho quisesse mesmo me fazer mal. Girando o pescoço, dei uma espiada pela janela de trás e... meu coração apertou.

Ele continuava lá, mas agora estava na estrada, cada uma de suas botas plantadas de um lado da faixa amarela, os braços ainda cruzados, observando o ônibus se afastar. Olhando para mim

"_Antanasia"..._

Será que tinha mesmo escutado o cara me chamar usando aquele nome esquecido havia tanto tempo?

E se ele conhecesse esse fato obscuro, o que mais aquele estranho de cabelos cobre escondido em meio à névoa saberia sobre o meu passado?

Mais do que isso: o que ele estava querendo comigo _no presente_?

**N/A: E ai, capitulo legal? Ruim? O que acharam?**

**Respondam e eu posto um capitulo para o natal! O que acham?**

**Bjus e inté!**

**Dama :P**


	3. CAPITULO 2

**N/A:Ain, fiquei tão animada que ja postei outro capitulo!**

**Ana Krol: Valeu, o coment foi bem rápido! Eh, tambem fiquei com peninha dela, tadinha… que nada!**

**Meninas e meninos (era que tem?) vou postar esse agora e se der eu posto outro amanhã!**

**Bjus no S2**

**CAPITULO 2**

– Quer ouvir um resumo do verão que passei na colônia de férias? – perguntou minha melhor amiga, Angela Webber. Ela deu um suspiro, abriu a pesada porta de vidro da Escola Woodrow Wilson e disse:

– Crianças com saudade de casa, queimaduras de sol, urticária e aranhas enormes nos chuveiros.

– Parece que foi horrível trabalhar de monitora – comentei, solidária, ao entrarmos no corredor familiar, que cheirava a desinfetante e cera recém-aplicada. – Se serve de consolo, eu ganhei pelo menos dois quilos trabalhando de garçonete. Comia um pedaço de torta sempre que tinha uma folga.

– Você está com um corpão. – Angie não deu bola para minha reclamação.

– Já seu cabelo...

– Ei! – protestei, alisando meus cachos desobedientes, que pareciam mesmo estar se rebelando na umidade do fim de verão. – Fique sabendo que passei uma hora com o secador e usei um "bálsamo de alisamento" que me custou uma semana de gorjetas... – Parei de falar ao perceber que Angie estava distraída, sem me escutar. Acompanhei seu olhar pelo corredor, na direção dos armários.

– E por falar em corpão... – disse ela.

Jake Black, que morava numa fazenda perto da minha, lutava com o novo segredo do seu armário. Franzindo os olhos para um pedaço de papel na mão, girou o disco e chacoalhou a maçaneta. Uma camiseta branca nova em folha fazia seu bronzeado de verão parecer especialmente intenso. As mangas se apertavam ao redor dos bíceps volumosos.

– Jake está incrível – sussurrou Angie enquanto nos aproximávamos do meu vizinho. – Deve ter entrado para uma academia ou sei lá o quê. E não é que ele fez luzes?

– Ele juntou fardos de feno o verão inteiro sob o sol, Angie – sussurrei de volta. – Ele não precisa de academia. Nem de água oxigenada no cabelo.

Jake levantou os olhos enquanto passávamos e sorriu ao me ver.

– Oi, Bells.

– Oi – respondi. Depois me deu um branco. Angie se intrometeu e evitou um silêncio constrangedor.

– Parece que deram o segredo errado a você – disse ela, apontando com a cabeça na direção do armário de Jake, ainda fechado. – Já tentou dar um chute nele?

Jake ignorou a sugestão.

– Você não trabalhou ontem à noite, Bells?

– Não, saí da lanchonete. Era só um emprego de verão.

Ele pareceu meio desapontado.

– Ah. Bem, então acho que vou ver você só na escola.

– É. Com certeza vamos fazer algumas matérias juntos – completei, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem. – A gente se vê.

Praticamente arrastei Angie pelo corredor.

– Que papo foi aquele? – perguntou ela quando nos afastamos.

Ela olhou para Jake por cima do ombro. Meu rosto ficou ainda mais quente.

– Como assim?

– Jake todo triste porque você saiu da lanchonete. Você ficando vermelha...

– Ih, nada a ver. Ele apareceu umas vezes perto do fim do meu turno e me deu carona para casa. A gente conversou um pouco... E eu não estou vermelha.

– Verdade? – O sorriso de Angie era presunçoso. – Você e Jake, hein?

– Não foi nada de mais – insisti.

Os olhos de Angela brilhavam. Ela sabia que eu não estava sendo completamente sincera.

– Esse ano vai ser bem interessante – previu ela.

– E por falar em interessante...

Ia começar a contar à minha melhor amiga sobre o estranho amedrontador no ponto de ônibus, mas, no momento que pensei nele, os pelos da minha nuca se eriçaram, quase como se eu estivesse sendo vigiada.

"Antanasia..."

A voz grave e profunda ecoou no meu cérebro, como se fosse um daqueles pesadelos de que não nos lembramos muito bem ao acordar.

Cocei a nuca. Talvez eu contasse a história a Angela mais tarde. Ou talvez a coisa toda simplesmente sumisse da minha memória e eu nunca mais voltasse a pensar no cara.

Era provavelmente o que iria acontecer.

Mas a sensação esquisita não passou.


	4. CAPITULO 3

SORRY, GENTE, MAS EU TIVE MTUS PROBLEMAS E NÃO PUDE ATT ANTES... MAS PROMETO ATT UMA VEZ POR SEMANA, NAS SEXTAS FEIRAS... BJUS E BOM CAPITULO...

AH! SURPRESAS NO FINAL!

CAPITULO 3

"Essa vai ser uma aula muito interessante", Sra. Wilhelm prometeu, tagarelando

com entusiasmo enquanto entregava uma lista de leitura para a sala do Último

ano de Literatura Inglesa: de Shakespeare à Stoker. "Vocês vão todos adorar os

clássicos que eu escolhi. Se preparem para um ano de aventuras épicas, romances

de parar o coração e confrontos de grandes exércitos. Tudo sem sair da Woodrow

Wilson High School."

Aparentemente nem todo mundo estava animado com os confrontos de exércitos

e corações palpitantes como a Sra. Wilhelm, porque eu ouvi um monte de

gemidos enquanto a lista de leitura circulava pela sala. Eu aceitei a minha cópia

do meu perpétuo atormentador, Mike Newton, que havia se jogado na cadeira a

minha frente como uma enorme e nojenta bola de cuspe, e fiz uma rápida

pesquisa. Oh, não. Ivanhoe, não. E Moby Dick. Quem tinha tempo pra Moby

Dick? Esse devia ser o ano em que eu teria uma vida social. Sem mencionar

Drácula... por favor. Se havia uma coisa que eu odiava, era um conto de fadas

assustador sem base na realidade ou na lógica. Esse era o território dos meus

pais, e eu não tinha nenhum interesse de ir até lá.

Dando uma rápida olhada para Angela através do corredor, eu também vi pânico

em seus olhos, enquanto ela sussurrou, "O que 'uivantes' significa?"

"Não faço idéia", eu sussurrei de volta. "Nós vamos procurar."

"Eu também quero que vocês passem a demarcação de lugares", a Sra. Wilhelm

continuou, fazendo ruídos com seus sapatos sensíveis. "A cadeira que vocês

escolheram será seu acento demarcado pelo resto do ano. Eu vi alguns rostos

novos por aqui, e eu quero conhecê-los o mais rápido possível, então não se

mexam."

Eu me curvei no meu acento. Maravilha. Eu estava destinada a um ano inteiro

dos comentários idiotas, mas maldosos de Mike Newton, que era certo que ele

soltaria toda vez que se virasse para devolver alguma coisa nas cadeiras de trás. E

a lendária perua líder de torcida, Tanya Denali havia ficado com o acento logo

atrás do meu.

Eu estava esmagada entre as duas pessoas mais desagradáveis da escola. Pelo

menos Ang estava ao meu lado. E - eu olhei para a minha esquerda - Jake

havia encontrado uma cadeira perto da minha. Ele sorriu quando eu encontrei

seus olhos. Podia ser pior, eu acho. Mas não muito.

Mike virou em sua cadeira para jogar a marcação de acentos para mim. "Aqui

está, Uglyducky", ele zombou, usando o nome que tinha me dado no jardim da

infância.

"Ponha isso na lista." É. Idiota e maldoso, exatamente como eu havia previsto. E

só faltavam mais 180 dias de escola.

"Pelo menos eu sei soletrar meu nome", eu assobiei pra ele. Imbecil.

Newton virou de novo, fazendo uma careta, e eu procurei na minha bolsa por

uma caneta. No entanto, quando eu fui escrever meu nome, a ponta da minha

caneta estava seca, provavelmente porque tinha ficado sem tampa dentro da

minha bolsa o verão inteiro. Eu sacudi a caneta e tentei novamente. Nada.

Eu comecei a me virar para a esquerda, achando que talvez Jake pudesse me

emprestar uma das suas canetas. No entanto, antes que eu pudesse pedir a ele, eu

senti um tapinha no meu ombro direito. Agora não... Agora não...Eu considerei

ignorar, mas o tapinha me atingiu levemente mais uma vez.

"Desculpe-me, mas você está precisando de um instrumento de escrita?"

A voz profunda com um incomum sotaque Europeu veio de trás de mim. Eu não

tinha escolha a não ser me virar.

Não.

Era ele. O cara da parada de ônibus. Eu teria reconhecido aquela roupa estranha -

o casaco longo, as botas - sem mencionar sua altura, em qualquer lugar. Só que

dessa vez ele estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Perto o suficiente

para que eu visse seus olhos. Eles eram tão escuros que pareciam pretos, e me

observavam com uma inteligência calma, e de certa forma enervante. Eu engoli

seco, presa no meu acento.

Ele esteve na sala esse tempo todo? Se sim, como era possível que eu não tivesse

reparado nele?

Talvez fosse porque ele estava sentado meio distante do resto de nós. Ou talvez

fosse porque até mesmo o ar ao redor dele parecia escuro, a luz fluorescente que

ficava diretamente acima da mesa dele ficava obscurecida. Mas era mais que

isso. Era quase como se ele criasse a escuridão. Isso é ridículo, Bells.

... Ele é uma pessoa, não um buraco negro...

"Você necessita de um instrumento de escrita, sim?" Ele repetiu, esticando seu

braço pelo corredor - um braço longo, musculoso - para me oferecer uma

brilhante caneta dourada.

Não era uma daquelas Bics de plástico que a maioria usava. Uma caneta de ouro

de verdade. Só pelo jeito que ela brilhava você podia dizer que era cara. Quando

eu hesitei, um olhar de aborrecimento cruzou seu rosto aristocrático, e ele

balançou a caneta pra mim. "Você reconhece uma caneta, não é? Esse é um

instrumento familiar, sim?"

Eu não gostei do sarcasmo, ou de jeito que ele esbarrava comigo duas vezes em

um só dia, e eu fiquei ali encarando, deito uma estúpida, até que Tanya Denali se

inclinou para a frente e me beliscou. Com força. "Assina logo essa lista, Bells, tá

legal?"

"Hey!" Eu alisei aquilo que se tornaria uma marca, desejando ter a coragem de

mandar Tanya ir se catar, tanto por me beliscar como por ter me chamado pelo

nome errado. Mas a última pessoa que tinha mexido com Tanya Denali acabou

sendo transferida para Santa Monica, para a escola Católica local. De tanto que

Tanya infernizou sua vida na Woodrow Wilson.

"Rápido, Bells", Tanya disparou de novo.

"Okay, okay." Me esticando relutantemente para o estranho, eu aceitei a caneta

pesada da sua mão, e quando nossos dedos se tocaram, eu tive a sensação mais

bizarra de todas. Como um deja vu se chocando com uma premonição. O passado

colidindo com o futuro.

Então ele sorriu, revelando o conjunto mais perfeito de dentes certinhos e

brancos que eu já tinha visto. Ele de fato brilhavam, como um conjunto de armas

bem expostas.

Sobre ele, a luz fluorescente veio à vida por um segundo, piscando como um

relâmpago.

Okay, isso foi esquisito.

Eu me virei de volta, e minha mão tremeu um pouco enquanto eu escrevia meu

nome na lista de acentos. Eu estava estúpida por estar pirando. Ele era só outro

estudante.

Obviamente um cara novo. Talvez ele vivesse em algum lugar perto da nossa

fazenda. Ele provavelmente esteve esperando pelo ônibus, assim como eu, e de

alguma forma não conseguiu pegá-lo. Sua aparição um tanto misteriosa na aula

de Inglês - a alguns metros de mim - também provavelmente não era motivo para

um alerta.

Eu olhei para Ang pra ter sua opinião. Ela obviamente estava esperando para

fazendo contato ocular. Com os olhos arregalados, ela jogou o dedão na direção

do cara, fazendo um exagerado "Ele é tão gostoso! com a boca.

Gostoso? "Você está louca", eu murmurei. Sim, o cara era tecnicamente bonito.

Ele ele também era totalmente aterrorizante com seu sobretudo e suas botas e a

habilidade de se materializar perto de mim, aparentemente saindo do nada.

"A lista agora", Tanya rosnou pra mim.

"Aqui." Eu passei a lista de acentos por cima do meu ombro, ganhando um corte

profundo, fino como uma lâmina, quando a impaciente Tanya arrancou a folha da

minha mão. "Ouch!"

Eu sacudi o dedo pulsante, sangrento, então enfiei na minha boca, sentindo o

gosto de sal na minha língua, antes de me virar novamente para devolver a

caneta. Quanto mais rápido melhor...

"Aqui. Obrigada."

O cara que gerava sua própria escuridão olhou para os meus dedos, e eu me dei

conta de que estava pingando sangue em sua caneta cara. "Um, desculpa", eu

disse, esfregando a caneta na minha perna, for falta de um lenço. Ugh. E essa

mancha vai sair do meu jeans?

O olhar dele seguiu meus dedos, e eu pensei que talvez ele pudesse estar

revoltado com o fato de eu estar sangrando. Ainda assim, eu podia jurar que tinha

visto alguma coisa diferente de nojo naqueles olhos pretos...

E então ele passou a língua lentamente pelo lábio inferior.

Que diabos foi isso?

Jogando a caneta pra ele, eu virei na minha cadeira. Eu podia mudar de escola,

como aquela garota que mexeu com a Tanya. Vá para Santa Monica... Essa é a

resposta. Não é tarde demais...

A lista de demarcação chegou de novo à Sra. Wilhelm, e ela leu os nomes, então

olhou com um sorriso na direção da parte de trás da minha cadeira.

"Vamos tomar um momento para das as boas vindas ao nosso novo estudante

estrangeiro de intercâmbio, Edward..." Com uma careta, ela voltou a olhar a lista.

"Voltuuuu...ri. Eu disse corretamente?"

A maioria dos estudantes simplesmente teria dito, "É, que seja." Quer dizer, quem

ligava de verdade para um nome?

Meu perseguidor matutino, ele ligava.

"Não", ele entonou. "Isso não está correto."

Atrás de mim eu ouvi uma cadeira fazendo ruído no chão, e então uma sombra

brincou sobre meu ombro. Meu pescoço ficou arrepiado de novo.

"Oh." A Sra. Wilhelm parecia um tanto alarmada quando o adolescente alto com

o casaco de veludo preto avançou no corredor até ela. Ela ergueu um dedo em

alerta, como se fosse dizer para ele sentar, mas ele passou diretamente por ela.

Pegando um marcador que ficava logo embaixo do quadro branco, ele tirou a

tampa com autoridade e escreveu a palavra Volturi com uma letra fluida.

"Meu nome é Edward Volturi", ele anunciou, apontando a palavra. "Vol–TU-ri.

Ênfase na sílaba do meio, por favor."

Com as mãos presas nas costas, ele começou a caminhar, como se fosse um

professor. Um por um, ele fez contato visual com todos os estudantes na sala,

obviamente nos testando. Pela expressão na cara dele, de alguma forma eu senti

que ele queria algo de nós.

"O nome Volturi é reverenciado na Europe Ocidental", ele ensinou. "Um nome

nobre." Ele parou de caminhar e me olhou nos olhos. "Um nome real."

Eu não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando.

"Isso não 'dá um toque', como vocês Americanos dizem?" Ele perguntou a sala

em geral. Mas ele ainda estava me encarando.

Deus, os olhos dele eram pretos.

Eu me esquivei, olhando para Ang, que de fato estava se abanando, totalmente

inconsciente de mim. Era como se ela estivesse enfeitiçada. Todos estavam.

Ninguém estava se mexendo, nem sussurrando, nem fazendo rabiscos.

Quase contra a vontade, eu retornei minha atenção ao adolescente que tinha

seqüestrado a aula de literatura Inglesa. Realmente era quase impossível não

observá-lo. O cabelo meio longo, bronze e brilhante de Edward Volturi estava

fora de contexto no Condado de Lebanon, na Pennsylvania, mas ele se encaixaria

direitinho com os modelos Europeus das revistas Cosmopolitan de Angela. Ele

também era musculoso e bem estruturado como um modelo, com as maçãs do

rosto altas, um nariz reto e um maxilar duro. E aqueles olhos...

Por que ele não parava de me encarar? "Você gostaria de nos contar algo sobre si

mesmo?" A Sra. Wilhelm finalmente sugeriu.

Edward Volturi deu meia volta nos calcanhares de suas botas para ficar de

frente pra ela e pôs a tampa no marcador com um ruído firme. "Nada,

particularmente. Não." A resposta não foi rude... mas também não se dirigia à

Sra. Wilhelm como um estudante.

Era mais como um igual.

"Tenho certeza que todos adoraríamos ouvir mais sobre a sua linhagem", a Sra.

Wilhelm testou, admitindo. "Ela soa muito interessante."

Mas Edward Volturi voltou sua atenção pra mim.

Eu afundei na minha cadeira. Todo mundo está reparando nisso?

"Você irão aprender mais sobre mim no tempo certo", Edward disse. Havia um

tom de frustração em sua voz, e eu não fazia idéia do por quê. Mas isso me

assustou de novo. "Isso é uma promessa", ele completou, me olhando

diretamente nos olhos. "Uma promessa."

Soava mais como uma ameaça.

N/A: HI, AGAIN!

BEM, ESSE LIVRO TEM CONTINUAÇÃO...

SE VOCES ESTIVEREM GOSTANDO, ME MANDEM UMA REVIEW QUE EU COMEÇO A ADAPTAR A CONTINUAÇÃO TAMBEM!

BJUS E INTE!

AH! E DESCULPAS AGAIN!


	5. CAPITULO 4

**Hellow, honey! Comment ça va? ****Tudo em cima? Bem, eu estava vendo o numero de visitas e vi que só tive 1 review... fiquei triste, mas tudo bem... eu também sou difícil de deixar reviews nas historias dos outros autores...**

_**Rittinha:**__ Eu adorei o livro, por isso adaptei... e vou colocar o dois tbm... ele só saiu na internet e eu achei o maaaaaximo!_

**Vocês devem estar estranhando e se perguntando: **_**o que essa louca ta fazendo que não ta cumprindo o cronograma?**_** Simples! Semana de páscoa, e como não da pra mandar chocolate, eu posto capítulos fresquinhos sempre que da!**

**Ah, outra coisa... eu to prensando em fazer um jogo, o que voces acham? Aquele que, até um dia antes de postar o capitulo final da fic, deixar o maior numero de reviews, recebe, antes de todo mundo, o capitulo final E o 1º capitulo da nopva adaptação!**

**Gostaram, então reviews, please!**

**Bjus e inté!**

CAPITULO 4

"Você viu o jeito que o cara estrangeiro tava olhando pra você na aula de literatura Inglesa?" Angela choramingou quando nos encontramos depois da escola.

"Ele é lindo, e está tão a fim de você! E ele é da realeza!"

Eu apertei seu pulso, tentando acalmá-la. "Ang... antes que você compre um presente para o casamento 'real', eu preciso te dizer uma coisa assustadora sobre o chamado cara lindo."

Minha amiga cruzou os braços, cética. Eu podia dizer que Angela já tinha criado uma opinião sobre Edward Volturi, se baseando apenas em seus ombros largos e maxilar forte. "O que você podia dizer sobre ele que é assustador? Acabamos de conhecê-lo."

"Na verdade, eu o vi mais cedo essa manhã", eu disse. "Esse cara - Edward - estava na parada de ônibus. Me encarando."

"É isso?" Angie revirou os olhos. "Talvez ele pegue o ônibus."

"Ele não subiu."

"Talvez ele tenha perdido o ônibus." Ela ergueu os ombros. "Isso é estúpido, não assustador."

Angela não estava entendendo nem um pouco. "É mais estranho que isso", eu insisti. "Eu... Eu pensei tê-lo ouvido dizer meu nome. Bem na hora que o ônibus parou."

Angie pareceu confusa.

"Meu nome antigo", eu esclareci.

Minha melhor amiga sugou o ar. "Okay. Isso pode ser meio estranho."

"Ninguém sabe esse nome. Ninguém."

De fato, eu nem tinha dividido boa parte do meu passado com Angie. A história da minha adoção era meu secreto muito bem guardado. Se ele escapasse... as pessoas achariam que eu sou uma aberração. Eu me sentia uma aberração toda vez que pensava na história. Minha mãe, uma antropóloga cultural, estava estudando uma cultura underground bizarra na Romênia central. Ela esteve lá

com meu pai para observar seus rituais, na esperança de escrever um dos inovadores artigos de jornal dela sobre culturas únicas. No entanto, as coisas deram errado na Europa Ocidental. A cultura era um pouco estranha demais, um pouco bizarra demais, e algumas pessoas de um vilarejo na Romênia se uniram, na tentativa de colocar um fim no grupo inteiro. À força. Pouco antes do bando atacar, meus pais me entregaram, ainda bebê, para os pesquisadores Americanos visitantes, implorando que eles me levassem para os Estados Unidos, onde eu estaria salva.

Eu odiava essa história. Odiava o fato de que meus pais eram pessoas ignorantes, supersticiosas, que foram tolas para se unir a um culto. Eu nem queria saber quais eram os rituais. Eu conhecia o tipo que a minha mãe estudava. Sacrifícios de animais, adoração de árvores, virgens jogadas em vulcões... talvez meus pais

biológicos estivessem envolvidos com algum lance sexual fora do comum.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que eles foram assassinados.

Quem sabia? Quem queria saber?

Eu não pedi pelos detalhes, e meus pais adotivos nunca pressionaram com o assunto. Eu só estava feliz por ser Isabella Swan, Americana. Antanasia Cullen não existia, até onde eu sabia.

"Você tem certeza que ele sabia o seu nome?" Angela perguntou.

"Não", eu admiti. "Mas eu achei ter escutado."

"Oh, Bells", Angie suspirou. "Ninguém sabe esse nome. Você provavelmente imaginou a coisa toda. Ou talvez ele tenha dito uma palavra que soasse parecida com Antanasia."

Eu olhei de lado para Angela. "Que palavra soa como Antanasia?"

"Eu não sei. Que tal 'como cê tá'?"

"É, tá legal." Mas isso meio que me fez sorrir. Caminhamos em direção à rua para esperar que minha mãe viesse me pegar. Durante o almoço eu liguei pra ela para dizer que não ia pegar o ônibus pra casa.

Angela continuou com a tentativa. "Eu só estou dizendo que talvez você devesse dar a Edward uma chance."

"Por quê?"

"Porque... ele é tão alto", Angie explicou, como se altura fosse sinônimo de bom carater. "E eu mencionei Europeu?"

A van Volkwagen velha e enferrujada da minha mãe parou no meio-fio, e eu acenei pra ela. "Sim. É tão melhor ser perseguida por um Europeu alto do que por um Americano de estatura comum."

"Bem, pelo menos Edward está prestando atenção em você." ela inalou.

"Ninguém nunca presta atenção em mim."

Chegamos na van e eu abri a porta. Antes que eu pudesse dizer oi, Angela me empurrou pra dentro e disparou "A Bella tem um namorado, Dra. Swan."

Mamãe parecia confusa. "Isso é verdade, Isabella?"

Era minha vez de empurrar Angela pra fora do caminho. Eu entrei e fechei a porta, fechando minha amiga do outro lado. Ângela acenou, rindo, enquanto minha mãe acelerava pra longe do meio-fio.

"Um namorado, Isabella?" Minha mãe perguntou novamente. "No primeiro dia de aula?"

"Ele não é meu namorado", eu rosnei, travando meu cinto de segurança. "Ele é um estudante de intercâmbio esquisitão que está me perseguindo."

" Isabella, tenho certeza que você está exagerando", mamãe disse. "Adolescentes do sexo masculino frequentemente são estranho socialmente. Você provavelmente está interpretando mal comportamentos inocentes."

Como todos os antropólogos culturais, mamãe acreditava que sabia de tudo sobre interações sócio-humanas.

"Você não o viu no ponto de ônibus essa manhã", eu discuti. "Ele estava ali de pé usando um sobretudo preto... E quando eu cortei o dedo ele lambeu o lábio..."

Quando eu disse isso minha mãe pisou no freio com tanta força que minha cabeça quase foi parar no painel. Um carro atrás de nós buzinou raivoso.

"Mãe! O que foi isso?"

"Desculpa, Isabella ", ela disse, parecendo meio pálida. Ela pisou no acelerador de novo. "Foi só algo que você disse... sobre se cortar."

"Eu cortei o dedo e ele praticamente babou, como se fosse uma batata frita coberta de ketchup", eu estremeci. "Foi tão nojento."

Mamãe ficou mais pálida ainda, e eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo.

"Quem... Quem é esse garoto?" Ela perguntou enquanto estacionava perto de um sinal de pare perto da Universidade Grantley, onde ela ensinava. "Qual é o nome dele?"

Eu podia dizer que ela estava tentando soar despreocupada, e isso a fez parecer mais nervosa.

"O nome dele é..." Mas, no entanto, antes que eu pudesse dizer Edward, eu o vi.

Sentado numa parede baixa que cercava o campus. E ele estava me observando.

De novo.

Suor começou a escorrer na minha testa. Mas dessa vez, eu fiquei fula da vida. Agora já basta. "Ele está sentado bem ali", eu choraminguei, apontando meu dedo na janela. "Ele está me encarando de novo!" Aquilo não era "comportamento socialmente estranho." Era perseguição. "Eu quero que ele me deixe em paz!"

Então minha mãe fez algo inesperado. Ela parou no meio-fio, bem do lado de onde Edward estava esperando, observando. "Qual é o nome dele, Bells?" Ela perguntou novamente enquanto destravava o cinto de segurança.

Eu achei que minha mãe fosse confrontar ele, então agarrei seu braço. "Mãe, não. Ele é desequilibrado, ou algo assim."

Mas minha mãe gentilmente tirou meus dedos do seu braço. "O nome dele, Bells."

"Edward", eu respondi. "Edward Volturi."

"Oh, minha nossa", Mamãe murmurou, olhando diretamente por mim para o meu perseguidor. "Eu acho que isso realmente era inevitável..." Ela tinha um olhar esquisito, distante nos olhos.

"Mãe?" O que era inevitável?

"Espere aqui", ela disse, ainda sem olhar pra mim. "Não se mova." Ela soava tão séria que eu nem protestei. Sem outra palavra, minha mãe saiu da van e caminhou diretamente até o cara ameaçador que tinha me seguido o dia inteiro.

Ela estava louca? Ele tentaria fugir? Ficar louco e machucá-la? Mas não, ele escorregou graciosamente para fora da parede e fez uma reverência – uma reverência de verdade, com a cintura - para a minha mãe. Mas que...?

Eu baixei a janela, mas eles falavam tão suavemente que eu não consegui ouvir o que estavam dizendo. A conversa durou pelo que pareceram ser anos. Então minha mãe balançou a mão dele.

Edward Volturi se virou pra ir embora, e minha mãe voltou para a van e deu a partida.

"Mas o que foi isso?" Eu perguntei, confusa.

Minha mãe me olhou diretamente nos olhos e disse, "Você, seu pai e eu precisamos ter uma conversa. Essa noite."

"Sobre o que?" Eu quis saber, uma sensação incômoda na boca do meu estômago. Uma sensação ruim. "Você conhece aquele cara?"

"Nós vamos explicar depois. Nós temos muito, muito pra te dizer. E precisamos fazer isso antes que Edward chegue para o jantar."

Minha mandíbula ainda estava no chão quando minha mãe deu um tapinha na minha mão e voltou para o trânsito.


	6. CAPITULO 5

**Hellow, girls! Como estão? Hoje, mais uma vez, estou atualizando os 3 fics! ****E ai? O que estão achando?Assim que eu terminar essas 3 eu posto mais adaptações, já tenho uma lista enoooorme em minhas mãos!**

**Respondendo as reviews... Ou melhor, A review:**

**Auriana cullen****:**_** que bom! Dedico a você o capitulo!**_

**Bjus e inté!**

**Capitulo 4**

Meus pais nunca tiveram a chance para explicar o que tinha acontecido, de

qualquer forma. Quando nos chegamos a casa, meu pai estava no meio da sua

aula de tântrica yoga para viciados em sexo, super hippies das montanhas, do

lado de fora do estúdio atrás da casa, então mamãe me disse para eu ir em frente

na minha tarefa.

E então Edward chegou mais cedo para o jantar.

Eu estava no celeiro colocando o esterco para fora do estábulo quando, fora da

visão periférica, eu vi uma sombra cruzar a porta do celeiro, a abrindo.

-Quem está ai? – eu chamei nervosamente, ainda sobressaltada com os eventos

do dia.

Quando não houve resposta, eu tive uma sensação ruim do meu visitante que era

nosso convidado para o jantar. _Mamãe o convidou_, eu me lembro como, com

suficiente certeza, um europeu alto, estudante de intercambio, dando um tranco

na poeira que girava em círculos. _Ele não pode ser perigoso._

Deixando de lado a aprovação da minha mãe, eu segurei firme a forcado.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui? – demandei enquanto ele se aproximava.

-Modos, modos – reclamou Edward com seu acento estirado, levantando com seus

pés pequenas nuvens de poeira com cada longo passo. Ele se aproximou ate ficar

a poucos passos de mim, e sua altura voltou a me impressionar. – Uma dama não

grita nos estábulos. – Ele continuou. – E que tipo de saudação é essa?

_Estaria o garoto que me espiou o dia todo, me ensinando etiqueta?_

-Eu perguntei por que você esta aqui – eu repeti, agarrando o forcado um pouco mais

forte.

-Para conhecê-la melhor, e claro – disse ele, ainda me avaliando, na verdade me

cercando, olhando minhas roupas. Girei, tentando não perde-lo de vista, e o

peguei enrugando o nariz. – E claro que você também esta ansiosa para me conhecer

também.

_Não, realmente... _Eu não tinha idéia do que ele estava falando, mas sua inspeção

dos pés a cabeça da minha pessoa, não era legal.

-Por que esta me olhando assim?

Ele parou de me cercar.

-Você esta _limpando _o estábulo? Isso são _fezes _nos seus sapatos?

-Yeah – eu disse, confusa com seu tom. _Por que ele se preocupava com o que_

_havia nos meus sapatos? _- Limpo o estábulo todas as noites.

-_Você? _– ele parecia desconcertado – e consternado.

-Alguém tem que fazer – eu disse. _Por que você acha que isso é assunto seu?_

-Sim, bem, do lugar de onde eu venho, nós temos pessoas para fazer isso.

Pessoas contratadas – ele suspirou. – Você, uma dama da sua categoria, nunca

deveria fazer coisas de tão pouca importância. E uma ofensa.

Quando ele disse isso, meus dedos se apertaram de novo contra o forcado – e não por

medo. Edward Volturi não era só intimidante. _Era exasperante_.

-Olha, eu já tive o suficiente de você me rondando e sua atitude – disse

bruscamente. – Quem você acha que e, de qualquer maneira? E por que você esta

me seguindo?

A fúria e a incredulidade flamejaram nos olhos negros de Edward.

-Sua mãe ainda não disse nada a você, não é? – ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Dra.

Swan prometeu que contaria tudo a você. Seus pais não são muito bons em

cumprir promessas.

-Nos... nos, provavelmente, iríamos falar disso mais tarde – eu gaguejei, minha

indignação fraquejou um pouco ao ver a sua evidente ira. – Meu pai esta

ensinando yoga...

-Yoga? – Edward soltou uma risada áspera. – Contorcionar seu corpo em uma

serie de posições ridículas é mais importante que informar sua filha sobre o

pacto? E que tipo de homem pratica um passatempo tão pacifista? Os homens

deveriam treinar para guerra, não desperdiçar seu tempo entoando "om" e

tagarelando coisas sobre a paz interior.

_Esqueça a yoga e a tagarelice._

-Pacto? Que pacto?

Mas Edward estava olhando para as vigas no teto do estábulo, passeando com as

mãos para trás das costas, murmurando para si mesmo.

-Isto não esta indo bem. Nada está indo bem. Eu aconselhei os Anciões que você

deveria ter sido levada de volta a Romênia ha anos, que você nunca seria uma

esposa adequada...

_Whoa, espera aí._

-Esposa?

Edward parou, girando seus calcanhares para me encarar.

-Estou cansado da sua ignorância – ele se aproximou de mim, se inclinando e

olhando fixamente nos meus olhos. – Já que seus pais se negaram a informá-la,

entregarei as noticias eu mesmo, e farei disso o mais simples que eu puder –

sinalou para seu próprio peito e anunciou, como se estivesse falando com uma

criança. – Eu sou um vampiro – apontou para meu peito. – Você é uma vampira.

E estamos destinados a nos casar, quando você tiver a idade. Foi decretado assim

desde o nosso nascimento.

Não pude processar nem a parte do "casar", ou do "decretado". Eu tinha me

perdido na palavra "vampiro".

_Louco. __Edward Volturi é completamente louco. E eu estou só com ele, em um_

_estábulo vazio._

E foi quando eu fiz o que uma pessoa sana faria. Joguei o forcado em direção a seu pé

E corri para casa rapidamente ignorando seu grito de dor.


	7. CAPITULO 6

**Hellow, sweets! Olha eu aqui!**

**Como prometido, mais um capitulo das minhas 3 adaptações de presente de páscoa!**

**Amanhã eu não vou poder postar, então vai começar a valer o cronograma que está no meu profile, tá?**

**Bem, respondendo as reviews:**

**Auriana cullen****: **_**que bom! Feliz páscoa e o capitulo é para você!**_

**Bem, feliz páscoa a todos e até semana que vem!**

CAPITULO 6

-EU NAO sou uma morta-viva – protestei.

Mas, e claro, ninguém prestou atenção. Meus pais estavam muito concentrados no pé ferido de Edward Volturi.

-Edward, se sente – disse minha mãe a ele, não muito contente com nenhum de nós dois.

-Prefiro ficar de pé – respondeu Edward.

Mamãe sinalou com firmeza o circulo de cadeiras que estavam ao redor da mesa da cozinha.

-Se sente. _Agora_.

Nosso visitante ferido vacilou, como se fosse desobedecer, então, enquanto dizia algo entre dentes, pegou uma cadeira. Mamãe tirou de uma vez a bota que tinha uma marca bem visível de um dente do forcado, enquanto meu pai andava pela cozinha, procurando a caixa de primeiros socorros. Ele se meteu debaixo da geladeira enquanto esperava que o chá de ervas se aprontasse.

-E só uma equimose – anunciou mamãe.

-Ah, bom. – Papai se arrastou, saindo debaixo da geladeira. – De qualquer forma não encontrei a caixa de remédios. Mas ainda podemos tomar um chá.

O auto-proclamado sanguessuga impostor que tinha tomado minha cadeira da mesa da cozinha me encarou.

-Você tem muita sorte que meu sapateiro só use os melhores tipos de couro. Isso podia ter atravessado. E você _não _quer empalar um vampiro. Mas e assim que e a sua forma de saudar seu futuro marido – ou qualquer outro convidado, de qualquer forma? Com um forcado?

-Edward – minha mãe interrompeu. – Você pegou Bella de baixa guarda. Como expliquei a você antes, o pai dela e eu queríamos falar com ela primeiro.

-Sim, bom, certamente vocês se atrasaram em sua proposição – uns dezessete anos. Alguém tinha que fazer. – Edward retirou seu pé dos braços da minha mãe e se pôs de pé, coxeando ao redor da cozinha sobre sua única bota, como um rei inquieto em seu castelo. Ele pegou o recipiente de camomila, cheirou o conteúdo, e franziu a testa. – Vocês bebem isso?

-Você vai gostar – prometeu papai. Serviu quatro xícaras. – Tem um efeito calmante, sobre tudo em momentos de tensão como este.

-Chega de chá. Me digam o que esta acontecendo – pedi, me sentando e reclamando na minha cadeira que Edward estava. Nem sequer estava tão quente. Quase como se ninguém tivesse estado sentado nela ha um instante. – Alguém. Por favor. Me coloquem a par disso.

-Cederei esse dever a seus pais, tal e como e o desejo deles – concedeu Edward.

Ele levantou sua úmida xícara a aproximando dos seus lábios, deu um pequeno gole, e estremeceu. – Deus, isto e asqueroso.

Ignorando Edward, mamãe compartilhou um olhar com papai, como se guardassem um segredo. – Charlie... O que você acha?

Parecia que tinha entendido o que ela estava insinuando, porque papai assentiu e disse:

-Vou pegar a manuscrito – então saiu da cozinha.

-Manuscrito? – _Manuscritos. Pactos. Esposas. Por que todo mundo falava em código?_– Que manuscrito?

-Oh querida. – Mamãe sentou na cadeira junto a minha e pegou minhas mãos. – E que seus pais biológicos foram assassinados em um conflito.

-Assassinados por camponeses – disse Edward com o cenho franzido. – Um povo supersticioso, influenciados pela multidão sem piedade. – Destampou a manteiga orgânica de milho do papai, passou um dedo e a provou, e depois limpou o dedo em sua calca, que eram pretas e abraçavam suas pernas como calcas de montaria.

– Por favor, me diga que ha _algo _saboroso nesta casa.

Mamãe girou para se dirigir a Edward.

-Peço a você permaneça quieto durante alguns minutos enquanto conto a historia.

Edward se inclinou ligeiramente, seu brilhante cabelo bronze brilhava sob a luz da cozinha. – E claro, continue.

Mamãe centrou sua atenção em mim.

-Mas não lhe contamos toda a historia, porque o tema parecia deixar você muito alterada.

-Agora pode ser um bom momento – sugeri. – Não acho que eu possa me alterar mais do que já isto.

Mamãe tomou um gole e já e suspirou.

-Sim, bom, a verdade e que seus pais foram destruídos por uma multidão furiosa que tentava livrar a cidade dos vampiros.

-Vampiros? – Com certeza, ela estava brincando.

-Sim – confirmou. – Vampiros. Seus pais estavam entre os vampiros que eu estava estudando na época.

Bem, vejamos, não raro escutar palavras como _fada ou espíritos na terra _ou mesmo _troll _na minha casa. Quero dizer, a cultura popular e as lendas eram as investigações que interessavam minha mãe, e meu pai era conhecido como o apresentador "anjo da comunicação" em seu seminário de estudo sobre a yoga.

Mas e claro que meus estranhos pais não acreditavam nos _monstros dos filmes _de Hollywood. Sinceramente não conseguia acreditar que meus pais biológicos se transformavam em morcegos, ou se dissolviam a luz do sol, ou que suas presas cresciam. _Eles poderiam?_

-Você me disse que esteve estudando algum tipo de culto – respondi. – Uma subcultura que tinha alguns rituais incomuns... Mas nunca me disse nada sobre _vampiros_.

-Você sempre foi muito lógica, Bella – disse minha mãe. – Você nunca gostou das coisas que não possam ser explicadas pela matemática ou pela ciência. Seu pai e eu temíamos que a verdade sobre seus pais biológicos a alterasse profundamente. Então guardamos... Algumas coisas.

-Esta dizendo que meus pais pensavam realmente que eram vampiros? – disse em uma espécie de grito.

Mamãe assentiu.

-Bom... Sim.

-Eles não só _pensavam _que eram vampiros – se queixou Edward. Que tinha recuperado sua bota e saltava sob um pé, tentando colocá-la. – Eles _eram_ vampiros.

Enquanto eu olhava boquiaberta e cheia de incredulidade para nosso convidado, o pensamento mais repugnante do mundo cruzou a minha mente. Aqueles rituais que minha mãe tinha aludido, que estavam relacionados com meus pais... – Eles não - na realidade não _bebiam sangue_...

A expressão que inundou o rosto da minha mãe disse tudo, e pensei que estava a ponto de desmaiar. Meus pais biológicos; desequilibrados, perturbados, bebedores de sangue.

-Saboroso, saborosas coisas – comentou Edward. – Você não teria, por acaso, algo por aqui, no lugar deste chá.

Mamãe lhe deu um olhar.

Edward franziu o cenho.

-Não. Suponho que não.

-Pessoas não bebem sangue – insisti, subindo o tom de voz. – E os vampiros não existem!

Edward cruzou os braços, franzindo o cenho.

-Com licença. Eu estou aqui.

-Edward, por favor – disse mamãe em tom serio, mas tranqüilo, que usava com estudantes difíceis de controlar. – De um tempo para Bella poder processar. Ela tem uma inclinação analítica que a faz resistir ao paranormal.

-Sou resistente ao _impossível _– gritei. – Ao _irreal_.

Nesse ponto, papai voltou com um manuscrito mofado nas suas mãos.

-Historicamente, muitas pessoas resistem à idéia de mortos-vivos. – Observei papai colocar cuidadosamente o documento sobre a mesa. – Os últimos da década de 80 foram muito maus aos vampiros na Romênia. Havia grandes expurgos a cada poucos meses. Muitos vampiros agradáveis foram eliminados.

-Seus pais biológicos – que eram muito poderosos dentro de sua subcultura – se deram conta de que provavelmente fossem marcados para a destruição e nos encomendaram seus cuidados antes que fossem assassinados, com a esperança de que pudéssemos mante-la a salvo nos Estados Unidos – acrescentou mamãe.

-As pessoas não bebem sangue – repeti. – Eles não bebem. Vocês não viram meus pais agirem como vampiros, não e? – desafiei. – Nunca os viram crescendo as presas e mordendo pescoços? Sei que não viram. Porque isso não e acontece.

-Não – mamãe admitiu, pegando de novo minhas mãos. – Eles não se permitiam esse tipo de acesso.

-Porque isso não acontece – repeti.

-Não – interpôs Edward. – Porque morder e algo muito privado, muito intenso.

Você não convida pessoas para assistir. Os vampiros são uma raça muito sensual, mas não são uns exibicionistas. Somos discretos.

-Entretanto não temos razoes para acreditar que alguém mentiu para nos sobre beber sangue – acrescentou mamãe. – E não e nada que você deveria se preocupar, Bella. E bastante normal para eles. Se tivesse crescido na Romênia, nessa subcultura, também seria normal para você.

De um golpe, separei nossas mãos.

-Realmente não.

Com um profundo suspiro, Edward resumiu a historia.

-Honestamente, eu não posso suportar mais esse vai e vem. A historia é bastante simples. Você, Antanasia, e a ultima de uma grande linhagem de poderosos vampiros, Os Cullen. Da Realeza dos Vampiros.

Isso me fez rir, um guincho, um riso histérico.

-Da Realeza dos Vampiros. Claro.

-Sim. Realeza. E esta e a ultima parte da historia, a que seus pais ainda parecem relutantes a contar. – Edward se inclinou sobre a mesa em frente aos meus braços cruzados, me fazendo baixar os olhos. – Você e uma princesa vampira – a herdeira da liderança dos Cullen. Eu sou um príncipe vampiro. O herdeiro de um poderoso clã dos Volturis. Mais poderoso, na minha opinião, mas esse não e o ponto. Fomos prometidos um ao outro em uma cerimônia de compromisso pouco depois dos nossos nascimentos.

Olhei para minha mãe procurando ajuda, mas tudo o que ela disse foi:

-A cerimônia foi muito linda, muito elaborada.

-Em uma enorme caverna nos Carpatos – continuou papai. – Com velas por todas as partes. – Olhou fixamente para minha mãe com carinho e admiração. – Nenhum outro forasteiro tinha tido esse privilegio.

Eu olhei para eles.

-Estavam lá? Nessa cerimônia?

-Oh, nos conhecemos um monte de vampiros nessa viajem e vi tantos interessantes eventos culturais – mamãe sorriu um pouco ao recordar isso. – Você deveria ler o resumo da investigação no _Diário da Cultura Popular da Europa_ _Oriental_. E mais um trabalho histórico de uma pessoa com informações privilegiadas, se você entende o que eu quero dizer.

-Me deixe terminar, por favor – resmungou Edward.

-Tranqüilo – o repreendeu papai, suavemente. – Nesta pequena democracia todos temos a oportunidade de falar.

Devido ao olhar de desdém com a que Edward olhou meu pai, eu podia dizer que ele não se importava muito com a democracia. O delirante aspirante a Drácula, continuou.

-A cerimônia de noivado selou nosso destino, Antanasia. Nos casaremos logo depois que tenha maior idade. Com a união de nossas linhagens, se consolidara a força de nossos clãs e terão fim os anos de rivalidade e guerra. – Seus olhos negros brilharam, seu olhar observava o nada. – Quando ascendermos ao poder será um

Momento glorioso em nossa historia. Cinco milhões de vampiros, sua família e a minha unidas, todos sob nosso reinado. – Meu suposto prometido voltou à realidade, me olhou e respirou profundamente. – E claro que eu farei todo o "trabalho pesado", governando sabiamente.

-Vocês estão todos loucos – declarei, olhando de um para o outro. – Isso e uma loucura.

Se aproximando de mim, Edward se agachou para que ficássemos cara a cara.

Pela primeira vez, vi curiosidade, não desprezo ou brincadeira ou puro e bruto poder, em seus olhos escuros.

-Realmente seria tão repugnante, Antanasia? Estar comigo?

Eu não tinha certeza do que ele queria dizer, mas pense que ele estava falando de... Nos dois juntos, não em algo político, mas sim de uma maneira romântica.

Eu não disse nada. Edward Volturi realmente achava que eu me apaixonaria por ele, somente porque ele tinha um rosto lindo? Um corpo de matar? Eu não tinha nada a ver que ele tivesse que usar a mais sexy e picante colônia que eu já tinha cheirado...

-Mostre a ela o manuscrito – interrompeu papai, rompendo o momento.

-Sim, este e o momento – mamãe esteve de acordo.

Quase tinha esquecido o papel mofado, mas meu pai se sentou e o desenrolou cuidadosamente sobre a mesa da cozinha. O frágil papel crepitava enquanto ele alisava cuidadosamente com os dedos. As palavras "romano", presumivelmente, eram ininteligíveis para mim, mas parecia que era algum tipo de documento legal, com muitas assinaturas na parte inferior. Afastei os olhos, me negando a olhar mais de perto esse monte de besteiras.

-Eu traduzo – Edward se ofereceu, se colocando de pé. – A menos que, e claro, Antanasia tenha estudado romano?

-Será o próximo da minha lista de tarefas – disse, apertando os dentes. _Poliglota idiota_.

-Seria sensato se você começasse a aprender, minha futura esposa – respondeu Edward, dando a volta ao redor de mim e se apoiando sobre meus ombros para ler.

Podia sentir seu hálito em minha bochecha. Era muito fresco e doce. Contra o meu julgamento, também inalei sua incomum colônia o mais fundo que meus pulmões conseguiram. Edward estava tão perto, que meu cabelo castanho encaracolado roçava em sua mandíbula, e ele distraidamente afastou as mechas soltas, a parte de trás de seus dedos roçando minha bochecha. Seu toque me sobressaltou. A sensação golpeou meu estomago.

Se Edward tinha sentido o mesmo, não demonstrou e prestou muita atenção no documento. _A colônia tinha me enjoado? Estou imaginando coisas?_

Mudei um pouco minha posição na cadeira, tentando não tocá-lo de novo, enquanto nosso arrogante visitante passava o dedo abaixo da linha do manuscrito.

-Isto declara que Antanasia Cullen, esta prometido em casamento comigo, Edward Volturi, logo depois que atinja a maioridade, com dezoito anos, e com todas as testemunhas das partes estão de acordo com este pacto. Com o casamento, nossos clãs se unirão e alcançarão a paz. – Ele se ergueu de novo. – Como eu disse, na verdade, e bastante simples. E olhe a assinatura do seu pai adotivo. E a da sua mãe.

Eu não pude resistir a dar uma olhada quando ele disse isso, e é claro, os rabiscos da assinatura da minha mãe e do meu pai estavam no documento em meio a dúzias de nomes romanos desconhecidos. _Traidores_. Empurrei para longe o manuscrito, cruzei os braços e olhei para meus pais.

-Como puderam me prometer... Como se eu fosse... Uma vaca?

-Não prometemos, Bella – tentou me acalmar minha mãe. – Nesse momento você não era nossa filha. Estávamos ali só para presenciar um singular ritual como parte da investigação. Isso foi semanas antes da purga, semanas antes de nós a adotarmos. Ninguém tinha idéia do futuro que tinha sido preparado.

-Alem do mais, ninguém promete vacas – zombou Edward. – Quem prometeria gado? Você e uma princesa vampira. Seu destino não depende disso.

_Princesa... Ele acha mesmo que sou uma princesa vampira_. A estanha, quase agradável, a sensação que tinha sentido quando ele tinha roçado minha bochecha tinha sido esquecida quando a realidade me golpeou de novo. Edward Volturi era um lunático.

-Se eu fosse uma vampira, eu iria querer morder alguém. E estaria sedenta de sangue – disse, em uma desesperada ultima tentativa de colocar razão em uma discussão que tinha caído no absurdo.

-Você alcançará sua verdadeira natureza – prometeu Edward. – Esta a ponto de atingir a idade certa. E quando eu morder você pela primeira vez, _então _será uma vampira. Trouxe um livro – um guia para ser mais exato – que explicara tudo...

Me levantei da cadeira tão rápido que cai no chão.

-Ele não vai me morder – interrompi, apontando um dedo instável para Edward. – E eu não vou para a Romênia e não vou me casar com ele! Não me importa que tipo de "cerimônia de noivado" tenham feito!

-Você tem que honrar o pacto – grunhiu Edward. – Não e uma sugestão.

-Não seja ditatorial conosco, Edward – urgiu papai, empurrando para trás a cadeira e acariciando sua barba. – Já disse a você. Esta e uma democracia, e agora todos nos vamos respirar profundamente. Como disse Gandhi, devemos ser a mudança que queremos ver.

Edward claramente nunca tinha lidado com um mestre da resistência passiva, já que estava encolhido, desprevenido pela firmeza de meu pai, que estava sossegado e avaliando a situação.

-O que isso significa? – perguntou finalmente.

-Que hoje ninguém tomara nenhuma decisão – traduziu mamãe. – E tarde, e estamos todos cansados e um pouco aborrecidos. Alem do mais, Edward, Bella não esta disposta a considerar a possibilidade de casamento. Pelo amor de Deus, ela nem sequer beijou um garoto ainda.

Edward sorriu com satisfação, levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Serio? Nenhum pretendente? Que escandaloso. Eu pensei que suas habilidades com o forcado eram atraentes para certos solteiros nesse pais de granjas.

Eu queria morrer. Agora mesmo. Eu quis correr para a gaveta de facas, agarrar a maior que eu pudesse encontrar, e afundá-lo em meu coração. Que contassem a alguém que eu nunca tinha beijado – era quase pior que ser uma princesa vampira. Vampiros era uma ridícula fantasia, mas minha total falta de experiência – era real.

-Mamãe! Isto e muito embaraçoso! Tinha que contar isso?

-Bom, Bella, e a verdade. Eu não quero que Edward pense que você e algum tipo de mulher jovem com experiência, preparada para o casamento.

-Eu não vou me aproveitar dela – prometeu Edward com seriedade. – E, e claro, não posso forçá-la a se casar comigo. Estamos em um novo século. Infelizmente. Entretanto, temo que me vejo obrigado a cortejá-la ate que Antanasia se de conta de que seu lugar e ao meu lado. E ela percebera.

-Eu não perceberei.

Edward passou totalmente do que disse.

-A união de nossos clãs foi encomendada por membros mais velhos, mais poderosos: os Anciões das famílias Volturi e Cullen. E os anciãos sempre conseguem o que propõe.

Mamãe se levantou.

-Será decisão da Bella, Edward.

-E claro – mas o condescendente meio sorriso no rosto de Edward dizia outra coisa. – Bom, onde eu vou ficar?

-Ficar? – meu pai perguntou, confuso.

-Sim. Dormir – explicou Edward. – Tive uma longa viagem, tive que agüentar meu primeiro sufocante dia na chamada escola publica daqui, e estou cansado.

-Não vai voltar à escola – me opôs, presa ao pânico. Eu tinha esquecido a escola. – Simplesmente não pode!

-E claro que eu vou à escola – respondeu Edward.

-Como você se matriculou? – perguntei minha mãe.

-Estou aqui no que chamam de "visto de estudante" – explicou Edward. – Os Anciãos acharam que seria difícil explicar minha presença a longo prazo de outra maneira. Os vampiros não gostam de levantar suspeitas, como pode imaginar. Nos gostamos de nos harmonizar.

_Harmonizar? Usando veludo no verão? No condado de Lebanon, __Pensilvânia? No conservador coração do condado das granjas, onde as pessoas robustas de descendência germânica ainda acham orelhas furadas é coisa de radicais e, possivelmente, portais do inferno?_

-E realmente um estudante estrangeiro de intercambio? –perguntou papai franzindo o cenho.

-Sim. _Seu _estudante estrangeiro de intercambio, para ser exato – explicou Edward.

Mamãe levantou uma mão em advertência.

-Nunca estivemos de acordo com isso.

-Sim – acrescentou papai. – Não tínhamos que assinar algo? Não ha uma papelada?

Edward riu.

-Ah, a papelada. Um pequeno detalhe resolvido na Romênia. Ninguém com senso comum recusa um pedido do clã Volturi. E só uma má forma. E as conseqüências de recusar um favor... Bom, vamos dizer que as pessoas têm que _oferecer seus pescoços_.

-Edward, deveria ter nos consultado primeiro – se opôs mamãe,

Os ombros de Edward baixaram, mas só ligeiramente.

-Sim. Bom, talvez tenhamos passado do limite. Entretanto, você deve admitir, que sua honra obriga a me dar boas-vindas. Vocês sabiam que este dia – e eu – chegaria.

Papai limpou sua garganta e olhou para mamãe.

-Prometemos aos Cullen ha anos que quando chegasse o momento-

-Oh, Charlie, eu sei! Você tem que considerar os sentimentos de Bella...

-Fizeram um juramento a minha família – recordou Edward de novo. – Alem do mais, não tenho outro lugar para ir. _Não voltarei _à pousada de campo no centro, onde dormi ontem à noite. Pelo amor de Deus, o quarto tinha uma temática de porco. Papel de parede de porco e miniaturas de porco por todas as partes. E um Volturi não dorme com os porcos.

Mamãe suspirou, colocando as mãos sobre meus ombros de forma tranqüilizadora.

-Suponho que dessa forma, Edward pode ficar no apartamento de hospedes sob a garagem, enquanto resolvemos isso. Ok, Bella? Será algo temporário, tenho certeza.

-Hey, esta fazenda e sua – murmurei, sabendo que tinha sido derrotada. Meus pais sempre deixavam para os vadios. Gatos repugnantes, cachorros ativos... Se fosse um sem-teto, podia viver em nossa fazenda, mesmo se este ameaçasse morder.

E assim e que um adolescente que dizia ser um vampiro veio a morar na nossa garagem no inicio do meu ultimo e único ano escolar. E não qualquer vampiro.

Meu arrogante e dominante _prometido _vampiro. A ultima pessoa no inferno – ou do inferno – com a que queria compartilhar um passeio na escola, para não falar de estar obrigada a passar toda a eternidade.

Fiquei sem conseguir dormir metade da noite pensando em minha arruinada vida. Meus pais biológicos; um culto de membros que juravam que bebiam sangue, - algo que eu não faria nunca, nem sequer pensaria. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer a respeito agora, a não ser mantê-lo fora da minha mente. Sua historia podia

– e permaneceria – escondida no passado.

Mas o futuro... Tudo o que eu sempre quis era uma oportunidade para sair com Jake Black, um garoto normal, e em seu lugar chegou um namorado caprichoso, diretamente na minha garagem. Como se todos na escola não achassem que minha família não era o suficiente estranha, com a yoga do meu pai e sua improdutiva, orgânica, e anti-carne fazendo, e minha mãe que era a cabeça da família, e estudava o imaginário mumbo jumbo.e como os americanos chamam coisas inacreditáveis Agora... agora seria uma paria. Uma garota da escola secundaria que estava prometida a um ghoul.

E que ghoul.

Na cama, não podia deixar de lembrar-se do cheiro da colônia de Edward, enquanto se inclinava perto de mim. O poder que tinha derrotado quando caminhava pela aula de literatura inglesa. O toque de seus dedos contra minha bochecha. Sua afirmação de que um dia, _afundaria seus dentes em mim_.

Deus, que psicopata.

Me afastando dos lençóis, me sentei e afastei a cortina, olhando para janela da garagem. Ainda havia uma luz no segundo andar. Edward estava acordado. O que ele estaria fazendo?

Respirando com forca, me deixei cair sobre a almofada e com os lençóis, cobri energicamente meu pescoço - meu delicado, vulnerável, e ainda não beijado pescoço – meio desejando e meio temendo o amanha.


	8. CAPITULO 7

_**Ai, gente, desculpa por não ter atualizado antes!**_

_**Estou muito enrolada com a faculdade e o trabalho... mas gostei de saber que tive muitas visitas... mesmo com poucos reviews, mas eu mereci...**_

_**Agora eu vou tentar atualizar as fics, pelo menos, uma vez ao mês, para não ficar em falta com vocês!**_

_**Obrigada a quem comentou, mas não vou poder responder porque estou sem tempo!**_

_**Kisses e inté!**_

**CAPITULO 7**

_QUERIDO TIO ARO,_

_Te escrevo do meu "apartamento" sobre a garagem velha dos_

_Swan, onde estou hospedado, como se fosse algum tipo de_

_automóvel que eles não querem ou uma bagagem esquecida, e sem_

_dúvida estou respirando fuligem do exaustor de um veículo, dia e_

_noite._

_Apesar de estar aqui há apenas algumas semanas, como sinto falta do esplendor áspero do Carpatianos, do jeito que os lobos uivam à noite, frios o lindos. Apesar quando se está num lugar onde não há nenhum perigo ou mistério, pode-se entender como os lugares obscuros da terra podem fazer falta tão profundamente._

_Aqui a única preocupação é com as estradas que são pequenas demais para as vans sobrecarregadas de feno (e tem gente que diz que a Romênia é atrasada!) ou se vai passar um "programa bom" à noite na televisão. (Os Swan foram suficientemente bons para me ceder uma TV no meu exílio aqui no quintal, e a isso eu só posso responder com o Americanismo "Whoopee.")_

_Mas é claro que eu me dou conta de que não estou aqui por diversão, por artes ou arquitetura. (Será que eu poderei ser feliz novamente no nosso castelo Gótico depois de caminhar entre as paredes da escola Woodrow Wilson, uma poesia ambulante sobre o linóleo?) E também não devo me focar na culinária. (Sério, Aro - Vegetarianos?) Ou com as cintilantes conversas dos meus colegas estudantes. (A palavra tipo perdeu completamente o gosto)._

_Mas eu estou divagando._

_A garota, Aro. A garota. Imagine o choque de encontrar minha_

_futura esposa - minha princesa - afundada até os joelhos em resquícios animais, latindo para mim do outro lado do celeiro, e depois tentando espetar meu pé com um utensílio de fazenda, como se não tivesse uma mão estável. Eu não vou comentar o fato de que o excremento de cavalo parecia permanentemente incrustado nas botas masculinas que ela usava; provavelmente até mencionar isso seria falta de educação._

_De qualquer forma. Ela é rude. Ela não coopera. Ela não tem nenhuma apreciação por sua cultura - e certamente por seu dever, seu destino, e a rara oportunidade que lhe está sendo oferecida pelo simples fato do seu nascimento._

_Ao todo, Isabella Swan não é uma vampira. Viver na América parece ter limpado nossa futura princesa de qualquer traço do sangue real que deve ter corrido em suas veias quando ela nasceu. Ela passou por uma terrível diálise cultural, por assim dizer._

_Abençoada com o cabelo chocolate e cacheado que faz as mulheres_

_Romenas tão distintas, ela o puxa e alisa completamente, numa vã_

_tentativa de parecer uma adolescente Americana comum. Mas, por_

_que ser outra pessoa?_

_E seu senso para moda... Quantas manifestações de jeans podem existir? E quanto às camisetas com estampas de cavalo e "trocadilhos" relacionados com aritmética?... É realmente "Hip 2B2?" Legal ser igual?_

_Machucaria usar um vestido de vez em quando? Ou sorrir?_

_Aro, estou me dando conta de que estou preso por honra a alguma forma de relacionamento com essa jovem mulher, mas realmente, ela pode liderar nossas legiões? E quanto a nós dois dividindo algum tipo de intimidade física... Bem, qualquer detalhe que você puder me oferecer em se tratando das minhas responsabilidades nesse aspecto, seria muito apreciado._

_Você sabe que eu estou sempre disposto a "trazer mais um para o_

_time" - uma expressão nova que eu aprendi aqui; ou foi parecido com isso - mas honestamente, isso tudo me parece meio impossível. Talvez seja mais sábio cancelar a coisa toda e rezar pelo melhor. Temos realmente certeza de que haveria uma guerra entre nossos clãs se o contrato não fosse respeitado? Se estivermos falando apenas de pequenos prejuízos, perdas mínimas, eu digo que devemos pensar nesse pacto de casamento. Mas, é claro, sua opinião deve prevalecer._

_Enquanto isso, eu devo continuar meus esforços infrutíferos para educar e noivar essa fêmea Americana impossível, e nessa ordem. _

_Mas por favor, Aro - considere minhas preocupações._

_Seu sobrinho, preso pelo dever,_

_Edward Volturi_

_P.S - fui recrutado para fazer parte do time de basquete. O treinador acha que eu posso fazer sucesso!_


	9. CAPITULO 8

_**N/A: Oie!**_

_**Fiquei triste de não ter recebido nenhum comentário, mas tudo bem... vi que a historia está sendo lida... Apenas comentem para que possa vir mais rápido, combinado?**_

_**Bjus e inté!**_

**Capítulo 8**

"Não posso fazer isso", Ângela reclamou, rabiscando mais uma resposta errada.

"Esses problemas não estão tão difíceis", eu disse, feliz porque esse era o ultimo ano que eu teria que ensinar Matemática a Ângela. Calculo estava acabando com ela, e nos estávamos mexendo com os nervos uma da outra. O fato do meu quarto

estar enlouquecidamente quente provavelmente não ajudava. Não importava o quanto eu implorasse, Papai se recusava a instalar um ar condicionado, dizendo que ele desperdiçava energia. Eu peguei o livro de textos e comecei a ler.

"Dois homens estão viajando de trem, e eles deixam a estação -"

"Ninguém usa trem hoje em dia", Ângela atrapalhou. "Por que nos sempre precisamos falar de trens? Por que não aviões?"

Eu tirei os olhos do livro. "E impossível te ensinar."

Ângela fechou o caderno. "Falando de ensinar, e quanto a Edward na aula hoje? A Sra. Wilhelm quase teve um orgasmo quando ele levantou e deu aquela palestra sobre _Hamlet_." Ela pausou. "Ele _deixou _aquilo quase interessante, em se tratando de uma peça sobre a Dinamarca."

"Voltando ao problema..."

"Onde está Eddie, afinal?" Ângela abandonou completamente os cálculos, subindo na minha cama para olhar para fora pela janela aberta. Ela pôs as cortinas de lado. "EEEEEd-waaaaaaaaard", ela cantarolou. "Saia pra brincar... Ângela quer te ver..."

"Por favor, não chame ele", eu pedi, falando serio.

"Só uma olhadinha naqueles olhos pretos sexys..." Ângela se inclinou para fora da janela. "Hey, tem alguém vindo."

"Quem é?" Eu perguntei, sem me importar de verdade. Provavelmente era um dos estudantes de yoga do Papai, que estava chegando cedo para a aula. Eu ouvi o som de pneus nas pedras, depois o motor desligou.

Minha melhor amiga virou de volta, deixando a cortina cair. "Jake. E a caminhonete preta do Jake. Ele parou ao lado do celeiro dos cavalos."

_Jake?_

Eu tentei não soar muito empolgada. "Oh, e só a nossa entrega de feno. Nos compramos da fazenda do Jake. Ele vai descarregar e vai embora em alguns minutos.

"Oh." Ângela processou isso, então virou novamente, botou a cabeça pra fora da janela, e berrou. "Hey, Jake! Nos estamos descendo!"

_Não, ela não acabou de fazer isso. _"Ângela, eu estou usando uma camiseta rasgada. Eu não estou maquiada!"

"Você esta linda." Ela passou por cima dos meus protestos, puxando meu braço.

"Alem do mais, eu disse a ele que íamos descer."

Relutantemente eu deixei que ela me arrastasse escada abaixo, e para fora. "Eu _vou _te matar."

Ângela me ignorou. "Ele esta sem camisa", ela sussurrou, me puxando pelo quintal e em direção a caminhonete de Jake. Ele estava de costas, jogando os fardos no chão. "Olha pra aqueles músculos!"

Eu apertei o braço dela. "Ângela, cala a boca!"

"Ow!" Ela se libertou, fazendo uma careta pra mim.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" Jake sorriu, parando o trabalho. Ele puxou uma bandana vermelha do bolso dos seus jeans velhos e limpou o suor da testa. O bíceps dele subiu e os seis gominhos em seu abdômen flexionaram, brilhando de suor a luz do por do sol.

"Nos estamos estudando calculo", eu disse, mudando o braço de posição para esconder o buraco na minha camiseta. O buraco estava posicionado bem em cima do meu estomago, que ainda estava cheio com um pedaço de torta de verão.

"Quer entrar para tomar alguma coisa quando acabar?" Ângela ofereceu, como se a casa fosse dela.

"Sim, claro", Jake concordou com um sorriso. "Só me deixe acabar de descarregar antes que o sol se ponha."

Ângela puxou o meu pulso, sinalizando que devíamos esperar lá dentro. "Vamos trocar sua camiseta", ela murmurou na minha orelha.

"Vejo você em uns minutos", eu disse a Jake, dando uma ultima olhadinha em seu tanquinho.

_Nada mal_.

Mas enquanto eu virava para voltar para casa, eu vi o estudante Romeno de intercambio encostado no lado da garagem, com os braços cruzados no peito.

Talvez fosse um truque da luz difusa, que estava diminuindo, que jogou sombras angulares em seu rosto, mas ele não parecia satisfeito.


	10. CAPITULO 9

_**N/A: Poxa, nenhum comentario... fiquei triste... mas tudo bem... continuo postando mesmo assim...**_

_**Beijos e ate o próximo... AH... comentem, please!**_

"Amanha voce esta por si proprio, nao importa o que mamae disser sobre te

ajudar a se ajustar," Eu avisei Edward, que estava atras de mim na fila do almoco,

dispensando toda a comida. "Voce conhece o sistema ate agora."

"Oh, sim", disse ele, empurrando a bandeja, com um dedo como se fosse toxico.

Pessoas alinham -se como gados em uma ladeira, eles lhe apresentam comida , e

os forcam a consumi-lo encurvados , ombro a ombro, em mesas longas".

"Apenas pegue alguma coisa", eu gemia, levando um sanduiche para mim.

"Esses sloppy joes* nao sao ruins."*A Sloopy Joes e uma prato americano de

carne moida,cebola,molho de tomate,ou ketchup adocado e outros temperos,

servido em um pao de hamburguer.

Edward pegou minha mao e seus dedos no meu pulso eram fortes. E tao frios.

"Isabella ...isso e carne? Mas seus pais nao te proibiram..."

"O que mamae e papai nao sabe sobre a escola nao vai prejudica-los", eu avisei,

sacudindo a mao e empurrando minha bandeja . Esfreguei meu pulso, o

aquecendo. "Portanto, nao diga nada."

"Como insubordinada e sediciosa e voce." Edward sorriu, a apreciacao em sua

voz. "Eu aprovo totalmente."

"Realmente, eu nao me importo com a sua aprovacao." "Claro que nao." Edward

pulou o sloppy joes mas pegou algumas batatas fritas francesas. "Cartofi pai*.Sao

batatas fritas da Romenia Pelo menos nos temos estas na Romenia".

"Alias , onde voce conseguiu a bebida?" Eu perguntei, apontando para a bandeja,

um enorme copo de plastico onde tinha um logotipo Julius estampado em

alaranjado. "Voce nao tem permissao para sair do campus, voce sabe."

"Ahh, os terrores da detencao." Edward suspirou, erguendo o copo para beber

atraves do gordo canudinho. Liquido vermelho , coagulado ascendente. Ele

engoliu com satisfacao. "Nao e suficiente para me deter dos prazeres de um

'Strawberry Julius*.*O nome da bebida apelidada por ele Temo que eu sou

viciado ".

"Voce deve jogar isso fora", eu disse, pegando o copo. "Serio, se voce for

pego ..."

Edward pegou a bebida antes que eu pudesse toca-la. "Acho que nao. E espero

que voce nao derrame isso."

Olhei para o seu rosto, nao sei o que ele quis dizer. Seus olhos negros eram

maldosos.

"Vamos la", eu disse, pegando uma Jell-O* de limao.*Jell-O e uma gelatina"Nos

estamos segurando a fila. Vamos pagar se voce nao quiser mais nada."

Levamos nossas bandejas para a caixa registadora, e eu escavei os meus bolsos,

Edward puxou sua carteira e a abriu .

"Meu -duvidoso-agrado".

"De jeito nenhum." Eu encontrei alguns dolares embolados no meu bolso, mas

Edward foi mais rapid. Ele entregou a senhora da cantina uma nota de vinte

dolares.

"Fique com o troco". Ele sorriu, guardando sua carteira e levantando as nossas

bandejas.

"Mas," ela comecou a protestar.

"Ele ainda nao e acostumado a usar o nosso dinheiro ", eu expliquei, voltando-se

para Edward. "Nosso custo do almoco e de apenas seis dolares."

Edward franziu a testa. "Isabella, voce nao acha que eu estou familiarizado com as

avaliacoes de moedas do mundo principalmente o dolar americano, que e a

moeda universal? Eu moro na Romenia, nao numa caixa selada."

A senhora da cantina ainda estava segurando o troco , olhando em duvida. "Eu

vou dar a ele mais tarde", eu disse, aceitando o dinheiro.

"Olhe, a Melinda", observou Edward ,carregando nossas bandejas", acenando para

nos um pouco histericamente. ... Ela e bastante efervescente, nao e?"

"Eu suponho que voce esta comendo com a gente." Suspirei, depois que ele

deslizou atraves do labirinto de mesas, dirigindo-se a Angela. Alguns dos outros

estudantes olhavam para cima, ou se afastavam, quando o adolescente alto em

sua camisa branca, calcas pretas e botas polidas passava. Edward nao parecia o

menos incomodado pela atencao. Pelo contrario,eu tinha a sensacao que ele

sentiu que merecia menos.

"Ei, Bella." Angela sorriu quando chegamos na mesa. Ela corou. "Oi, Edward."

"Melinda, tao bom ver voce", disse Edward,deslizando nossas bandejas sobre a

mesa. "Voce esta deslumbrante hoje."

Meu melhor amigo lavada com prazer. "Ah,Obrigada. Deve ser a minha camisa

nova. E uma Abercrombie*, estava em promocao." *E uma marca de roupa Ela

apontou para a calca preta ajustada de Edward. "E por falar em roupas, essas

calcas de rock. Todos em Roma se vestem como voce? Ou so os garotos da

realeza?

"Romenia", eu corrigi. "Nao em Roma."

"Ah, e tudo europeu". Angela me deu um aceno , ainda olhando para Edward de

uma forma que so poderia ser descrita como estasiado. "De qualquer forma, as

calcas sao super legais".

Edward sorriu. "Vou contar ao meu alfaiate que seu trabalho e 'arrasador' e 'super

legal'. Tenho certeza que ele ficara satisfeito ao saber que ele podera competir

com a Gap*. "*Outra marca de roupa

Ele se moveu para puxar uma cadeira para mim, mas foi a minha vez de agarrar a

mao dele. "Eu puxo."

"Como voce quiser", disse ele, recuando.

"Oh, eu queria morar na Romenia". Angela suspirou, apoiando o queixo em suas

maos gordinhas. "Seus modos sao tao..."

"Impecavel". Edward forneceu a palavra para ela.

"Oh, otimo", eu murmurei, olhando para minha bandeja. "Eu esqueci de uma

colher."

"Eu ja volto," Edward se ofereceu, levantando-se.

"Nao, eu pego", eu insisti, levantando-se, tambem.

Edward foi para tras da minha cadeira, apertou meus ombros com suas maos

poderosas, e gentilmente, mas firmemente me guiou de volta para meu assento.

Ele se inclinou sobre mim, falando baixinho, ainda segurando meu braco. Seu

halito fresco em minha orelha, e eu tenho esse sentimento, cocegas traidoras em

minha barriga novamente.

"Isabella. Pelo amor de Deus", disse ele. "Permita-me fazer pelo menos uma

cortesia comum para voce. Apesar de que 'o movimento de libertacao das

mulheres" lhe ensina,que o cavalheirismo nao implica as mulheres a serem

impotentes. Pelo contrario, o cavalheirismo e uma admissao da superioridade das

mulheres. Um reconhecimento do seu poder sobre nos. Esta e a unica forma de

servidao nas praticas de Volturi e faco isso com prazer para voce. Voce, por sua

vez, e obrigada a aceitar graciosamente. "

Edward liberou meus ombros e saiu antes que eu pudesse responder.

"Eu nao tenho ideia do que isso significava, mas isso foi ,a coisa mais sexy que

alguem ja disse." Angela seguiu Edward com os olhos. "Como voce tem tanta

sorte? Por que os meus pais nunca pegam estudantes de intercambio?

"Eu gostaria que ele fosse o seu problema", eu disse. Ah, eu queria . Se Angela

soubesse o quanto maluco Edward Volturi era. O que ele dizia ser. "Por que ele

tem que agir assim? Eu so quero que ele me deixe em paz."

Angela espetou um canudo em sua embalagem de Toddynho. "Eu nao te entendo,

Bella. Quando eramos em cinco, tudo o nos faziamos era se vestir como princesas.

Agora, o Principe Encantado da vida real quer dar tudo na sua mao ,e voce

reclama!"

"Ah, Min... So nao o incentive , ok?"

"Voce esta tao obcecada por Jake Black pra enxergar a realidade, o deus da realeza

europeia esta dando em cima de voce, Bella. Voce esta perdendo o seu tempo com

um cara que toma leite de vaca por diversao".

"A familia de Jake nao tem sequer vaca", eu protestei. "Eles as criam. E eu pensei

que voce gostava de Jake. Voce so ficava babando pelos seus musculos!"

"Oh, hey, Edward," Angela piou, dando-me um pontape por debaixo da mesa.

"Voce voltou rapido".

"Eu nao queria que a JELL-O ficasse mais degustavel do que ja e", disse Edward

atras de mim, inclinando-se sobre meu ombro novamente, arrumando meus

talhares na bandeja. Garfo a esquerda do meu Sloppy Joe. Faca e colher a direita.

"Este e o jeito americano, tambem, sim?"

"Entao o que voce fazia na Romenia, alem de ir,pra escola de etiqueta que e a

melhor do mundo ?" Angela perguntou quando Edward se sentou.

Ele se recostou na cadeira dobravel de metal e esticou suas pernas longas para

fora no corredor, colocando de lado suas batatas fritas francesas. "Bem, minha

educacao e bastante rigorosa, embora eu seja particularmente um professor.

Gosto de viajar para Bucareste e Viena, quando nao estou em greve de fome.

Cacar e popular em Carpatos. E equitacao."

"Ei, voce e Bella tem algo em comum!" Angela chorou.

Eu atirei-lhe um olhar de advertencia.

"Bem, voce tem!"

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas para mim, intrigado. "Serio, Isabella? Eu pensei

que sua atividade equina se limitava na lama da cocheira", ele provocou. "Eu nao tinha ideia que voce se familiariza com a visao de cima de um cavalo tambem.

Voce tem mantido isso em segredo."

"Porque eu nao quero que rondam em torno do celeiro, assustando o meu

cavalo", eu disse, dando uma mordida no meu proibido Sloppy Joe.

"Bella esta pulando do 4-H nessa temporada", Angela acrescentou.

Edward sorriu aprovando. "Voce sabe, eu sou bastante conhecido como o

cavaleiro na minha cidade de Sighisoara. Talvez eu possa ajudar com o seu

assento"

"Nao!" Eu chorei, mais alto do que eu pretendia. Eu abaixei a minha voz. "Eu

nao preciso de ajuda, ok?"

"Voce tem certeza? Fui o capitao da equipe de Polo Amador Nacional Romeno ,

ao ar livre e as regras da arena."

"Oh, por chorar em voz alta", eu gemi,colocando uma grande colher de gelatina

de limao em minha boca.

"Melhor pegar leve com a gelatina, Packrat*," alguem falou.*(E um

roedor) "Voce se alegrou com um prato cheio."

Oh, nao. . . Dei uma olhada para ver o gorducho Tyler, ao lado de

Victoria e seu namorado atleta, James, andando pela nossa mesa,

rindo.

"Voce e quem fala, Tyler", o aconselhei."Pelo menos nao tenho gordura na

cabeca."

Mas eles ja tinham ido, rindo juntos.

"Ingratos". Edward sentou reto, descrenca em sua voz. "Ele so sacaneia voce,

Isabella?"

Ele comecou a se levantar de seu assento, e eu segurei o seu braco. "Edward,

deixa pra la . Como sempre faco."

Edward fez uma pausa, meio que se levantando e olhou para mim, incredulo. "Eu

tenho que deixar ... .. Que..que... aquilo zombe de voce?"

Segurei firme a sua luva, sentindo seus musculos tensos, mesmo atraves do

tecido. "E so Tyler sendo um idiota, como sempre, eu disse. "Nao

comece uma briga por causa disso.''

Por um momento, Edward pareceu esquecer Tyler, gracas a Deus, ele se

abaixou ,olhando para meu rosto, claramente confuso. "Isabella ... eu nao entendo. "Pare com isso, Edward," Eu avisei, silenciosamente implorando, o bloqueio sobre

seus olhos escuros. Por favor, nao mencione vampiros, ou noivados, ou qualquer

coisa sobre mim, de todas as pessoas, eu sendo uma princesa. Nao com Angela

aqui. "Eu sei como lidar com isso."

Edward cedeu com clara relutancia. "Como voce quiser. Mas vou tolerar apenas

essa vez. Tal comportamento de imbecilidade com voce, Isabella, nao vai ficar

sem resposta novamente."

Ele se recostou novamente na cadeira, cruzando os bracos, vendo a porta pela

qual Tyler, Victoria e James partiram observando atentamente, como se quisesse

que eles voltassem e o testassem. Como se ele estivesse tramando estrategias,

vivendo a briga em sua imaginacao. Seu olhar era tao frio e assustador que,

mesmo Angela se aquietou ,pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Terminamos o almoco em silencio. Edward nunca comeu nada, apenas tomou o

seu Strawberry Julius e entao, distraidamente, enquanto observava a porta. Ao

sairmos da lanchonete, ele jogou o copo na lata de lixo, que bateu contra a parede

oca.

"Espero que ele chute a bunda de Tyler algum dia", Angela sussurrou,

despejando sua bandeja. "Seria, como, se nao tivesse competicao. Edward parecia

que estava pronto para matar por voce."

A maneira que a Angela disse , suas palavras soaram quase que romanticas. Mas

eu tambem ja tinha visto o olhar nos olhos de Edward, e sentia sua raiva mal

contida em seus musculos tensos sob a minha mao.

Nao, a perspectiva de Edward Volturi cumprindo qualquer vinganca em meu

nome nao parece nada romantico. Pelo contrario, ele so me encheu de um

sentimento de desconforto que beirava o pavor. Na verdade, quanto mais eu

pensava nisso, James, Tyler, Victoria, Edward e eu, parecia uma combinacao que so

poderia levar ao desastre.


	11. Novo Aviso

N/A: Olá, gente!

Eu sei que muitos de vocês estão querendo me matar, mas peço a compreensão dos meus leitores.

As fics que eu escrevo são adaptações de livros, sendo que um deles só tem em inglês. Há um tempo, uns 4 meses, meu HD queimou e foi impossível recuperar todos os arquivos que eu tinha escrito e os livros em que elas foram baseadas. Como um eu tive que procurar muito, e só achei hoje, eu não pude mais adaptar.

Além disso, eu sou universitária, tenho um emprego e ainda estou prestando o vestibular novamente.

Não prometerei atualizar toda a semana, mas tentarei, pelo menos, uma vez a cada 15 dias.

Começarei a adaptar hoje e, quem sabe, até o final de semana eu já tenha um capitulo de cada pronto, lembrando que a Dolphin's Playground é traduzida, alem de adaptada.

Beijinhos e até o próximo capitulo.


End file.
